All I Wanted Was a Smoothie!
by demonlrd66
Summary: Risty and Rogue go to the mall for a smoothie when they run into a certain fire demon and red haired bishie. When Karasu swings by things are sure to go crazy! Rated for language. DISCONTINUED
1. Couldn't they be original? Really?

This story is dedicated to smoothies, Spring Break, and complete and utter boredom.

* * *

Risty: 7/moves little doggie 7 spaces/ Yeah Boardwalk! I want it /hands money to Kurama/ 

Kurama: Wait a minute! I own Boardwalk!

Risty: And I just paid you for it!

Hiei: Just give her the stupid space. /grins evilly/ But I get the doggie.

Risty: Noo!

NarratorDude: Hey, shouldn't you be writing a story right now?

Risty: Oh yeah! Hold on. /knocks all pieces off of board/

Yusuke: Hey!

Risty: If I can't win, no one can! Mwahahahaha!

Kurama: -.- Remind me why I hang out with you?

Risty: Because otherwise you'd be babysitting my little brother.

Kurama/sigh/ Oh yeah. /looks depressed/

Risty: Alright! Enough random gamey-ness! Now for random story-ness!

Rogue: Yeah random story-ness!

Risty: When did you get here?

Rogue: I just decided to bring a pizza over and remind you to do your chores.

Risty: Oh, thanks. /takes pizza/ But I'll never do chores/runs away/

Rogue/sigh/ Why do I put up with this?

Kurama: Because she created you.

Rogue: Oh yeah /perks up/ Alright. Catch you guyses later. /leaves/

Risty: Oh NarratorDude /waves slice of pizza/ You do the disclaimer while Hiei runs out and gets some sweet snow.

Hiei: My sweet snow /runs from room/

NarratorDude: Alright. "Risty does not own YYH or any characters in this fic except herself, NarratorDude, and Rogue. She does not own Monopoly, or the Limited, or the Limited Too, but if she did she'd have plenty of clothes. Please do not sue her because she is just a kid and, you will never be able to take her prized penny collection! Never!" Can I have some pizza now /turns to see Risty, Yusuke, and Kuwabara finishing the pizza/ No!

Risty: Oh, get over it /bites into pizza/ On with the story.

Yusuke/with his mouth full/ Don't talk with your mouth full.

* * *

"Talking" 

_Thinking_

**NarratorDude**

/actions/

(Author. I am author and I have the ability to interrupt whenever I feel the need. Get over it!)

* * *

**Risty and Rogue were walking around the mall on Saturday looking for the new smoothie shop.**

"Where the hell is that smoothie place?" Rogue asked.

"The flyer said, "In the food court, right across from the Limited Too." Risty replied.

"You said the Limited."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

**And so the argument continued for five minutes straight until they finally got thirsty.**

"Man I'm thirsty."

"Me too." Risty then looked at the flyer in her hand. "Hey look! A new smoothie place!"

"Let's go!"

**The two girls walked quickly across the food court until they came to the smoothie place.**

"The Smoothie Place. Man, that's original."

"Come on Ris, I'm thirsty!" They walked up to the counter.

"Hn. What do you want?"

"Well," Risty read the guys nametag. "Hiei, I'd like a chocolate milkshake,"

"And I'd like a strawberry cheesecake smoothie."

"We're out of sweet snow."

"Out of what?"

"Hn. Ice cream."

"Would that be why your face is covered with ice cream?" Rogue asked.

**Hiei quickly looked around the area, spotting Kurama he ran, grabbed the kitsune by the back of his shirt, pulled him behind the counter, forced him into a The Smoothie Place uniform, grabbed the last of the ice cream, and ran away.**

"Um, hello my name is Kurama. What's going on?"

"Read the announcement sweetie." Risty said rather calmly.

"Hm?" Kurama then looked up, read what NarratorDude had said, and sweatdropped. "Oh. I'm sorry but we're out of ice cream, and ice, you'll have to come another time."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The girls cried in unison.

**Then Risty jumped across the counter and started strangling Kurama as Rogue started killing everyone with a smoothie. Then Karasu jumped out of the closet, grabbed Kurama, **(yes with Risty still holding on)** And ran away to his secret lair.**

End Chapter 1

* * *

Risty: What do you think?

Kurama: I was kidnapped by Karasu!

Risty: Yep, and it just keeps getting better!

Yusuke: How come Hiei hasn't tried to kill you yet/looks around nervously/

Risty: Because I sent him out for ice cream. Remember?

* * *

(Flash-back) 

Risty: You do the disclaimer while Hiei runs out and gets some sweet snow.

Hiei: My sweet snow /runs from room/

(End Flash-back)

* * *

Yusuke: Oh. Smart! 

Risty: I know /bow, I know. /bow/Any way! NarratorDude! Time for the end of story thing!

NarratorDude: Where is Karasu going to take Kurama and Risty? What will Rogue do alone in the mall? Why couldn't they come up with a better name than "The Smoothie Place"? Will Hiei ever get back with the ice cream? These questions and more will remain unanswered if you don't review!

Risty: Brilliant! Now I'm going to be adding more Bishies into the story. If you would like to see a certain one included, please include it in your review.

Later Gators!

Risty


	2. Why isn't this SideSplittingly funny?

Risty: Hello peoples!

NarratorDude: Shouldn't you be in poetry club?

Risty: I am, I'm 'putzing' around on the computer. I love putzing.

Yusuke: What?

Risty: Never mind. Story time!

NarratorDude: Risty owns nothing related to Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime/manga characters that may appear. And as a quick aside, Rogue did not use a smoothie to kill people she killed people who had smoothies.

* * *

"Talking" 

_Thinking_

**NarratorDude**

/actions/

(Author. I am author and I have the ability to interrupt whenever I feel the need. Get over it!)

* * *

Why isn't this Side-Splittingly Funny? Why!

**Last time our 'wonderful' writer Risty managed to get on a computer and write this story Kurama and Risty (not the author) were kidnapped by the 'evil' Karasu. Do I have to call him evil?** (Yes! If I say to call someone evil you call them evil!) **They were kidnapped while Risty and Rogue were trying to buy smoothies from The Smoothie Place but Hiei had eaten all the ice cream so Risty and Rogue started killing people and attacking Kurama and Kurama got kidnapped while Risty was trying to strangle him.**

Risty and Kurama arrived a Karasu's 'secret' lair which was in reality a cave with a big flashing neon sign that said 'Karasu's Secret Lair: Do Not Enter' and the sign under it read 'Unless You Are Kurama In Which Case You Are Always Welcome Into My Humble Abode'.

Risty dropped off of Kurama's neck and Karasu finally noticed her.

"Damn it. Why are you here with my wonderful Kurama?" Karasu asked.

"I'm trying to kill him for not having ice-cream." She replied honestly. (I'm always very honest. Yusuke: But that's not you. Hiei: Why am I in this stupid story! Me: When did you get back? Kurama, I leave you in control of handling Hiei /runs away/)

**Here follows a lengthy discussion about why Risty would want to kill Kurama and how much Karasu loves Kurama, and how much Kurama is afraid of Karasu, and how much Risty loves smoothies, and why Karasu became a bad guy, and why Kurama has such long hair, and how Karasu was unloved as a child, and about how Risty is so envious of Kurama for having a mother, and Karasu and Risty cried about everything they love that they can't have including, smoothies, pets, cars, houses, saber tooth tigers, and Kurama. In the end Karasu left with the instructions for Risty not to kill Kurama, Kurama not to leave, and neither of them to go in the closet.**

**Meanwhile, at the mall:**

"Risty!" Rogue yelled. "Where the hell are you?"

She then proceeded to strangle random customers at The Smoothie Place and interrogate (I love big words) them as to the whereabouts of her friend. And where she could get a smoothie.

**In Karasu's 'no-so-secret' lair:**

Risty had tied Kurama to a chair with hair ties and was slowly walking towards the closet.

"Don't go in there!" Kurama yelled.

"Shut up!" Risty slowly placed her hand on the door-knob and pulled the closet door open. Hatsuharu and Kyo Sohma (dontcha love Fruits Basket? Yusuke: When did you get back? me: I'm not here.)

**And so we must leave because conference period is almost over the author must prepare to go home.**

* * *

Risty: I don't think it was as funny as last time. 

Kurama: I think it was longer than last time.

Risty: Last time I spent most of the story talking to you guys.

NarratorDude: Can I have some water? I had to talk a lot this chapter.

Risty: You may have water if you save me from Hiei.

Yusuke: Where is he anyway?

Hiei/runs into the room/

Risty: Bye! NarratorDude, handle this. /leaves/

Hiei: You… /leaves/

Yusuke: What's up with them?

Kuwabara: Hi!

Kurama: Kuwabara, that was stupid.

Kuwabara: But it's my only line!

Risty/pokes head in room/ Anyone know where that's from?

Kurama: I never know what's up with her.

Rogue/pops out of nowhere/ She wanted to fight with someone. She thinks it's more interesting. /leaves/

NarratorDude: That was random. Okay, please review, and feel free to name any hot manga/anime characters you would like to see come out of the magic closet.

Bye!

-me-


End file.
